Prince Yurik
by Shadow Saiyan Widow
Summary: After the epic battle with Buu, the Z Fighters finally thought all their problems were gone. But one day, a Prince decided to take a Joy Ride to the planet Earth. Want to know what happends on Earth? Read to find out. R
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE "Get off of me you slave!" yelled a teenager while slamming his elbow into a slaves jaw sending him flying across the field. "Do NOT touch Royalty with your grimy hands!" "But Prince Yurik, by your Fathers command you cannot leave your chamber!" a Guard stated as he approached the Prince.  
"I DO NOT care what my Father told you! Listen to MY commands! Or you will die!" Prince Yurik demanded.  
"Y-Yes Prince Yurik." the guard stammered.  
"I need 20 powerful warriors to accompany me in my journey off of this planet and out of my father's clutches, while your with me, you will be FREE and take NO orders from anyone." yelled Prince Yurik with a smile on his face.

"My King, Prince Yurik has abandoned his chamber, and left in the space ship, along with 20 guards!" a guard informed the King of the Trusunts, a powerful race, with a couple Saiyan traits like: Conquering planets, and serving their lord.  
"Well go after him, damnit!" the King commanded.  
"King Nobraz, he has already left with the fastest ship!" the guard spoke abruptly.  
"I don't CARE! GET MY DAMN SON!" roared the angered King Nobraz.  
"Y-Yes King Nobraz." the shocked guard spoke in utter.  
"Go! Get all the guards you can! NOW!" bellowed King Nobraz.

The King stood up and shot the guard in the face, taking off his head.

"I will go and get the guards." the King stated while stepping on and over the guards corpse.  
END OF PROLOGUE 


	2. Chapter 1 : Marron?

Chapter 1 : Marron?

A few days have passed since the Trusunt Prince left Planet Trusunt, he began to train in the ships Training Room.

"P-Prince Yurik, h-how may I serve you?" a guard spoke as he kneeled.  
"Train with me!" the Prince spoke while wiping off the beads of sweat upon his forehead.  
"B-But sire." the guard said as he stood up straight.  
"Now! I need to be prepared to conquer Earth." Prince Yurik ordered.  
"Y-Yes sire." the guard said softly while taking off his helmet to reveal a huge scar across his face, and long flowing white hair, and deep green skin.  
"Prince Yurik, the set time to arrive on Earth is 23 hours, 16 minutes, and 7 seconds." another guard said while walking towards the open doors of the Training Room.  
"Good. Damnit Sulty, you should've trained with me!" the Prince informed.  
"W-What do you mean by that." the guard Sulty stammered.  
"Well…" Prince Yurik said with a smile on his face, while holding up his hand and materialized a ki ball in his hand. "now, you die"  
"Nooooo" Sulty sputtered "Fine, I shall keep you around, but only for a little while." the Prince said while lowering his hand.

The Prince laughed and then slowly walked towards the space ships' main computer. He then typed in "Kakarot" and Goku's data popped up, showing his picture, and his Power Level, and everything else you could possibly want to know about him. Prince Yurik then printed it out and gave a copy to all 20 guards, and himself.

"This is Kakarots' data. So when we arrive on Earth, you will know who to kill! He goes by the name Goku on Earth." the Prince announced.  
"Yes Sire!" all 20 guards roared to their Prince.

22 hours, 13 minutes, and 7 seconds have passed, and there was only 1 hour, and 3 minutes left. Goku and the others sensed something coming down on Earth.

"G-Gohan, who do you think it is?" Goku asked with a contorted face of amazement. "We haven't felt that kind of power in a LONG time"  
"I-I don't know Father." Gohan stammered. "But it can't be good!"

The two rushed over to the Kame House to warn the others.

"Krillin! Tien! Yamcha! 18! Piccolo! Everyone, we need everyone's help!" Goku roared.  
"Why?" Krillin said while walking towards his best friend.  
"T-There's someone, or something, coming." Gohan said before his Father could.

Goku and Gohan explained to their friends, and so be it, over an hour passed, and Prince Yuriks' space ship is only a few hundred feet from gently landing only a couple hundred yards from the Kame House.

"D-Dad, it's getting closer, any minute now!" Gohan said while stepping outside, only to see a huge space ship hovering above an island. A platform slowly crept out of the space ship, and little small figures came from within the ship. They all escalated from the ground to the air, and rushed over to the Kame House., all but one…Prince Yurik.

"Kakarot, you will bow to Prince Yurik, and if you choose not to follow his commands, you will die. We are conquering this planet. Prince Yurik will choose one woman from the planet to be his wife." The guard, Sulty announced to the Z-Fighters.  
"Ah, Kakarot. Just the Saiyan I wanted to see." Prince Yurik said as he descended to the ground, and pushed back his light blonde hair. "Sulty, go in the house and search for a woman that you think fits my standards"  
"Yes Sire!" Sulty said as he pushed his way through the crowd.

As Goku and Yurik talked, Sulty came out with 18 and Marron in his clutches. He then said "Prince Yurik, you choose of these two"  
"I'll take the younger one, hah." Yurik said with a grin on his face.  
"MARRON! NO!" Krillin said while jumping up to attack Sulty.

Sulty smiles and grabs Krillins' leg and throws him into the water.

Marron then screamed "Don't hurt my Dad if you want to marry me!" "Haha, as you wish my beautiful." Prince Yurik laughed. 


	3. Chapter 2 : Marrons' Decision

Chapter 2 : Marrons' decision

"Why do you want me?" Marron asked while pushing Sulty off of her.  
"Because, you are beautiful, and I need a wife. You will become the Princess , and once my father is dead, you will become Queen and I will become King." the young Prince Yurik announced.  
"Will we live here on Earth?" Marron asked.  
"We shall live anywhere you desire." Prince Yurik said as he brought himself to one knee and asked, "Marron, my dear, will you marry me"  
"Y--" Marron hindered "Marron! No!" 18 hollered to her daughter.  
"Mom it's my choice!" Marron roared at her Mother, while holding Yuriks' hand.  
"No! Not 'til your older!" 18 bellowed.  
"Yes! Yes I'll marry you! Just take me away from this place!" Marron yelled while throwing herself into the arms of the Prince.  
"Marron this isn't good. You don't even know this guy!" Goku said while getting in his battle position.  
"Prince Yurik, ha-ha, you always were laughed at on Planet Vegeta!" said a familiar voice.  
"Show yourself!" the Prince ordered.  
"My pleasure." the warrior said as he stepped out to reveal the face of Vegeta! "I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans"  
"P-Prince Vegeta?" stuttered Yurik. "What a pleasant surprise"  
"Oh shut up, Yurik!" Vegeta demanded.  
"What!? Me shut up!?" roared the Prince as he ran towards Vegeta.  
"Ha-Ha, your power level is pa---" Vegeta hindered violently and was shot back by the force of Prince Yuriks' punch.  
"Is what Vegeta? Haha!" Prince Yurik laughed hysterically.  
"In…credible.." Vegeta gasped as he plummeted into the water.  
"Hey! You didn't have to go and do that!" Goku roared while transforming into Super Saiyan "You think your wimpy Super Saiyan could help you?" asked the Prince with confidence.  
"Yurik, Goku, NO FIGHTING. Please!" Marron begged, while holding onto Prince Yuriks' hand.  
"Marron! This guy is evil!" Goku said while going back to base form.  
"Goodbye Goku!" Marron said while jumping in the arms of her soon to be husband. "Come on honey, lets go have our honeymoon"  
"Marron, I am your father! Now listen to me!" Krillin yelled at the top of his lungs. "Do NOT leave this island"  
"Or what?" Prince Yurik asked. "You'll ground her? Haha"  
"Come on, lets go." Marron said while gently kissing Yurik on the cheek.

Prince Yurik flew Marron to another island far from Kame House.

"I-I cant believe we let her go, 18." Krillin said while dropping to his knees.  
"Krillin don't worry, if that bastard hurts her, I will make sure he pays." 18 said with fury in her voice.

Krillin went in and laid down on the couch and drifted into a dream.

"Hey dad!" yelled Prince Yurik as he approached Krillin.  
"Hey son! Wanna go fishing?" Krillin said with a giant smile on his face.  
"Sure, lemme get my things!" Prince Yurik said while entering the Kame House with Marron.

10 minutes later, Prince Yurik never came out.

"Gee, I wonder what's taking him so long" Krillin wondered to himself. "I better go get him."

Krillin stepped inside the Kame House to see Marron and Prince Yurik making out!

"AHHH NO!!!!" Krillin roared as he awoke from his dream. "Get off my daughter"  
"KRILLIN, Krillin honey, it's okay." 18 said while rushing to her husbands' side. "It was just a nightmare. Don't worry. Marron is fine"  
"No she's not! She's with that slime ball!" Krillin roared as he jumped up and rushed out of the Kame House and flew off to find his daughter.  
"Krillin! Wait!" 18 said as she followed him out, but she was to late, he was already gone. "Damnit Krillin"  
"18, it's going to be okay. I'll try to listen in on Marron and Yurik." Piccolo said as he descended from the top of the Kame House.  
"Th-thank you Piccolo." 18 said as she walked into the Kame House. 


End file.
